


时间旅者

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *灵感来源于《时间旅行者》，假定游作和左轮最终交往*自设鸿上比游作大3岁





	时间旅者

0

第一次这样，从他本该处的时间点消失是什么时候发生的？  
藤木游作已经记不得了，因为LOST事件，他六岁以前的记忆多多少少受到了损害。作为一个时间旅行者，他没有遇见过除了自己以外的时间旅者，所有关于时间旅行的注意事项，基本上都是由更年长的自己所传授。

 

1

可能是第几千次被自动决斗系统打败吧，六岁的游作再一次摔倒在冰冷的囚室的地板上，疲乏地闭上双眼，他累得感觉不到饥饿。  
伴随着久违的天旋地转，再次睁眼，他已经不在那个白色的房间了，他躺在一个柔软的沙发上。自从被抓走之后，游作就一直幻想自己可以通过时间旅行的能力向外界求助，但是他得回到过去才有可能救出自己，而时间旅行完全不受他控制，去什么地方，过去还是未来，都是随机的。  
沙发非常舒服，男孩半睁着眼打量这个地方，自己躺的应该是客厅的沙发，很优雅的蓝灰色皮绒，还有白色和亮黄色的方形抱枕。沙发后面的墙壁上有仿地中海风格的壁灯，看了就感觉非常的温馨。他很快又迷迷糊糊地困了，睡一觉也没什么不好。  
但是就在此时，有人低声呼唤了他的名字。  
游作努力打起精神，看到一个半裸着拿着衣服的青年。他一下睁大了眼，对方比了一个噤声的手势在他隔壁的小沙发上坐下。  
那是更年长的他自己。  
“早上好，没想到会在这种时候遇见你。”年纪更大的游作局促地笑了一下，飞快穿上衣服，但是小男孩还是看到了他手臂上的抓以及脖子上的戒指项链与咬痕，在他系扣子的时候，虎口上还有一个牙印。  
六岁的游作显然什么都不懂，他迟疑地开口，“你好......你是和别人打架了吗？”一边又在心里想着，连长大后的自己身上都伤痕累累......他为自己和对方都感到非常难过。  
“嘿，当然不是……”游作压低声音想要辩论，但是他又突然想到了什么，在把领带随便系上的同时仔细地打量了更小的自己，然后像是得出什么结论似地点点头，“你是六岁的我。我想起来了。”  
“你看起来过得不比我好多少，哎，我还以为...”男孩说不下去，但是十八岁的游作可以感受到那种难过的心情。  
“都说了不是那样！”少年无语地起身去厨房从微波炉里拿了两个什么东西，又回到客厅。  
是热的三明治和牛奶。小家伙毫不客气地接过三明治开始吃起来，少年替他打开了牛奶放在面前的茶几上。他看了一眼时间，然后开口，“长话短说，我是十八岁的你。现在和恋人同居，身上的伤是昨晚......嗯，昨晚出去玩的时候不小心弄上的，”  
“牙印也是？”小游作挑了一下眉毛。  
“…那个是意外，”游作看起来面不改色继续解释，“你手上的三明治就是我恋人做的，他昨晚玩太累了现在还在睡，但是我就得早起上课了。嗯……他是个很温柔的人，你以后遇到他就会明白了，和他交往真的非常幸福。”  
小家伙对他的解释还算满意，吃完三明治又开始喝牛奶，游作一边提醒他吃慢点一边继续说着对方可能感兴趣的事情，顺便还讲了一点决斗技巧。他在吃饱喝足了之后指尖逐渐变得透明，“啊，天哪，又要回到那里...”  
“我很抱歉，但是你很快就可以被救出来了。”游作很无力地安慰他，最终伸手揉了揉他的小脑袋，“相信我。”  
“再见——”  
天旋地转再次袭来。  
又是冰冷的地板，他感觉自己着地的那边脸会肿起来，但是胃里温暖的食物多少让他好一些了。而与此同时，那个神秘的声音几乎是带着哭腔、非常着急地询问他刚才怎么了，  
“我怎么刚才感受不到你了？是心跳停止了吗？快点回应啊…你怎么了……”  
游作没有回答，继续躺了一会，那个声音还在焦急地询问。  
啊，第一次听到失去冷静的这个声音呢，等一切都结束的时候，我想要见见这个声音的主人。

 

2

最近他时间旅行的次数少了，可能因为上学和应付人际太累的缘故，也有可能是这个能力在逐渐消失。  
但是年长的自己跑回来的次数却变多了。今天他还遇见了下个月的自己，但是那家伙看起来根本不想见到他，两个人沉默了一会互相找事情做，而后十六岁的游作出现在他们身边带他俩去买冰淇淋。  
他们三人走在街上真的太显眼了，万一熟人看到很难解释，所以年龄最大的游作让他们坐在荒废的游乐场里等着，自己跑去买冰淇淋。  
他很快就回来了，一手一个冰淇淋。两个孩子接过冰淇淋开始小心翼翼地舔起来，游作则看着他们，“你们两个几岁了?”  
“九岁。”  
“你怎么不记得我们的年龄？我还以为三人见面这么难得的事情你会记一辈子。”  
少年看着面前的两个自己一脸疑惑地吃着冰淇淋，有点不好意思地笑了起来，“抱歉，我一门心思都在研究程序和决斗牌组了。”  
“你过得怎么样？”其中一个小朋友向他提问。  
“还行吧，我现在有很靠谱的朋友帮助我同一些敌对势力作战。然后我在前几天刚刚打败了某个组织的头领，他把自己的一部分输给了我。”游作尽量避免透露一些关键词，时间旅行的注意事项之一就是不要透露太过具体的未来，那样很可能会影响到时间轨迹。  
“如果顺利的话，我说不定可以找到那个时候鼓励我的、给我勇气的人了。”游作犹豫了一下，“当时他的声音应该是经过处理了，而且这么多年过去了想要通过声音匹配的难度也很大。”  
两个小朋友纷纷表示同意并且希望他再接再厉，随后继续与冰淇淋奋战。  
少年在离开之前还提醒他们赶紧回到孤儿院，不然太迟回去很可疑，还有别忘了把嘴角冰淇淋的痕迹擦干净。  
大概是太久没吃冰淇淋的缘故，九岁的藤木游作晚上躺在床上高兴得有些失去睡意。但是又不敢翻身吵到别的小朋友，他尽量闭眼放松自己的时候，异样的失重感又来了，那么——  
果然，是时间旅行。  
如果可以再吃一次冰淇淋就好了！这样想着，他睁开了眼。  
是陌生的卧室。  
浮夸的圣诞装饰充满了这个房间，大灯没有开，但是墙上的壁灯开着，有点冷。游作把目光从高处移下来，才发现自己旁边有个小孩缩在被窝里看着他。  
“呃，你好？”出于礼貌，游作先向他打了招呼，那是一个白色头发的小孩子，眼睛是蓝色的，五官看起来都很好看，就像是电影里跑出来的可爱的小王子，游作之前从来没有见过这么好看的小孩。  
对方看起来有点吃惊，但又非常高兴，“你好！”小王子模样的人从被窝里坐起来，凑近看着他。游作有点不好意思地想要后退，同时他注意到，对方看起来比他小几岁。  
“那个…我刚刚向圣诞老人许了愿望！没想到你这么快就来了！”  
“是、是的。”游作一边应付这个小男孩，一边悄悄看周围的环境，他看到床头柜的电子表上面的日期竟然是很多年以前，他在心里默默推算这个时点的自己也就两岁吧，而面前的小孩看起来应该五岁左右。  
所以是比我年长的人呢。  
“过来吧，天使哥哥！陪我说说话！”小男孩把自己的被子掀开，游作意识到他身上的睡衣应该造价不菲，果然是小王子吗？相比之下游作身上过大的、洗到褪色的睡衣显得无比寒酸。他犹豫了一下，最终还是选择在小男孩的身边躺下，毕竟这个季节在没有暖气的室内只穿睡衣实在会冷。  
游作和小男孩互相看了一会，他默默往后挪了一点，总觉得和陌生小孩近距离接触不太好，但是小孩很快粘了上来，开始滔滔不绝地自我介绍和向“天使”诉说自己的烦恼。至于他说了什么游作基本上记不得了，唯一记得的，是那个好看的小王子叫做鸿上，他希望有人陪他聊聊天，所以向圣诞老人许了愿......  
游作第二天在孤儿院的硬板床上醒来的时候还在想那到底是不是梦，这是他第一次在时间旅行的时候到了别人的房间。

 

3

“好久不见！”十四岁的游作没想到自己还可以见到当年的小王子，对方看起来非常兴奋，“我早就知道那不是在做梦了！“  
“好久不见，鸿上。”游作有些意外地看着面前穿着白衬衫的男孩子，他是在逃课回家的路上突然消失，而后出现在这个不常来的超市当中。  
他又回到了过去。  
鸿上现在已经十二岁了，整个人比游作记忆中瘦了一圈，个子比游作矮了一个头，但是在同龄人当中还算高的。五官已经逐渐长开了，比起当时以可爱为主的基调，现在他更英气一些。  
“那么，天使哥哥也是来购物的吗？”  
“不，我没有想买的，但是我可以陪你逛一会，反正我暂时没有要紧的事情，”游作接过对方手中的购物推车，“还有，在外面不要叫我天使。”  
在游作眼中仍然是小王子的鸿上一边笑着一边拿出一张购物清单，然后解释道，“我很少独自外出购物，生活能力大概也不高，所以他们让我出门购买食材，试着学做饭给自己吃。我在上一个地铁站成功甩掉了我们家的仆人！嘿！这样他们就不能密切监视我了......啊，也不一定，万一入侵超市摄像头也有可能......总之你先把帽子带上，可以挡一些摄像头！”  
“所以你打算做什么？”游作一手盖上有点蠢的卫衣帽子，他瞄到那个购物清单上都是些面包、沙拉酱之类的。  
“三明治！”  
游作对鸿上的回答非常无语，但是三明治的确属于主食，而且看起来也是这种十指不沾阳春水的小王子比较容易学会的吧。游作问对方还有没有考虑过别的料理，没想到鸿上想了一会，给出的回答竟然是热狗面包。  
这个饮食思路不太健康啊。  
“说起来大哥哥的气质…好像我以前的一个朋友呢，要不是年龄对不上，我几乎会以为你就是他呢。”鸿上一边看着两种蛋黄酱的配料表，一边很平静地说道，“他比我小几岁，在三年前我失去了他的音讯，也不知道他现在过得如何。”  
游作不知道怎么接话，他思索着怎么开口，最终还是回避了这个话题，“你右手边的那种蛋黄酱比较好吃一点。”他从小到大在孤儿院辗转，没什么朋友，偶尔有一两个也并没有发展的非常要好的关系，对于朋友这个概念，他自己也不清楚。  
好在这种尴尬的气氛没有维持很久，游作和鸿上很快就陷入到新的问题当中。小王子打算做卷心菜三明治，但是他没想到他们两个都不会挑卷心菜，游作表示自己也是第一次来买蔬菜。二人面面相觑，讨论一番后决定把卷心菜从三明治当中删除。  
毕竟如果买了卷心菜的话鸿上还得先洗菜再切菜，而游作觉得让小王子来做这两个事情会有点麻烦。  
他们结账后准备走出超市的时候，游作感觉自己在这个时点的时间不多了，于是他把购物袋交给鸿上，“那么剩下的路我就不陪你了，自己乖乖回家哦！”  
“别把我当成小孩子看嘛！今天非常感谢你......糟了，我看到他了！你叫什么名字？可不可以留一下联系方式，我们什么时候再见面？”他慌慌张张地看着游作身后，又很着急地拿出通讯器想要记下联系方式。而游作还没来得及开口告诉对方，就一瞬间消失在空气中，留下一脸震惊的小王子和气喘吁吁赶来的仆人。

 

4

每个年轻人的座右铭都应该是：不要熬夜。  
和revolver初战大捷后没几天，十六岁的游作在连续一周睡眠时间不足五小时的情况下，终于因为过度劳累没看清脚下的积水而在卫生间摔倒。他只是想要快速洗漱一下然后上学，而现在很明显无法去学校了，他感觉到自己的后脑勺重重地磕在地面上。  
头疼伴随着耳鸣。  
“砰！”伴随着撞击声，游作感受到自己的头又一次撞向地面，该死的时间旅行。  
他痛苦地缩起身子，估计后脑勺要起包了。  
“天哪！”一个既熟悉又有些陌生的声音在不远处响起，游作想要看看是谁，但是刚刚因为疼痛而溢出的泪水模糊了双眼。“你躺着别动！”那人声音急促地靠近，一双温暖地手把他扶起来，紧接着一个冰袋轻轻敷在他后脑勺。游作缓了好一会才看清楚面前是什么人。  
熟悉的白发和蓝瞳。眉毛因为担心而簇起来了，嘴唇是紧紧抿着的。  
“鸿......上？”  
“是我。”对方看起来很高兴自己被认出来了，“欢迎回来。”  
游作注意到对方的措辞，随即看了一眼四周，他想起很多年以前也因时间旅行而来过这个房间。尽管很多细节都忘记了，但是还记得这是他未来的住所，他未来的家。算起来高中生也很久没见过鸿上了，自从陪‘小王子’逛超市之后，游作虽然偶尔会在时间旅行的时候见到他，但是停留的时间都不长，而且对方看起来一直在为什么事情烦恼。  
“起得来吗？坐到沙发上吧。”鸿上把他拉起来。  
游作起身后才有点惊讶地发现面前的这个鸿上竟然比他高，看起来也比他年长一些。  
“你多大了？”  
“二十一。”鸿上看他坐上沙发之后又去端了一杯水回来，除了水还有止痛片，游作不抱希望地配水吃下药片，然后突然想起从刚刚开始的违和感是怎么一回事。  
“你怎么会在这里？我是说……未来的我们是认识的？”  
“当然，现在的我是——”他像是想到了什么一样很突兀地停下来，然后又非常苦恼地，“啊啊，忘记了这种事情是不可以说的啊，不然我会影响到过去的游作吧……总之我现在算是你的挚友。”  
游作没有对鸿上的回答表示怀疑，的确是不能透露太多事情给过去的人，“真没想到我竟然除了草雉哥以外还可以交到朋友啊。”  
“呃，别这么说。”鸿上揉了揉自己的眉心，“但是如果你再这么折腾你的身体的话，别说和我再见面了你甚至活不到打败汉诺骑士团的那天。你看看你眼睛里的血丝，还有那么重的黑眼圈！我简直想按着你睡觉。”  
游作一手按着自己后脑勺的冰袋，一手无奈地摆了摆，“好啦好啦，等我解决完汉诺骑士的问题我就可以早点睡了。”  
鸿上对他敷衍的态度翻了一个白眼，想了片刻便起身去了最里面的房间，半分钟后抱着一床被子过来，“虽然我没办法管你平常的作息，但是至少你现在可以睡一会。”游作把冰袋放到茶几上，鸿上很贴心地帮他盖上被子，在鸿上弯腰的时候，他的项链从领口滑出来。  
很眼熟，但是游作怎么也记不起来自己是什么时候见过这种项链，细黑绳串着一个小戒指。  
“这个世界的我是去上学了吗？”游作缩在暖暖的沙发和被子里，暂时还没有睡意。  
比起简简单单地睡一觉，他对面前这个长大的鸿上充满好奇。和初次见面的时候变化大了很多，游作没有想到当年的小王子长大后是这个类型的，几乎可以说得上是美人了，特别是笑起来的样子，很温柔。  
“是的，他很快就要毕业了，我现在每天都得监督他认真学习。”鸿上向他抱怨。  
游作挑了挑眉毛，“我觉得以我的智商，高中的知识应该——”  
“我知道你智商很高。但……但是…你们两个心思都不在学习上啦！你，是不是整天都在想着汉诺骑士还有revolver？那家伙也是这个德行。”  
高中生又震惊又沮丧，“我还以为我很快就可以解决掉他们的，没想到这么多年过去了我还没打败他们……还是又有新的敌人出现了…？”  
“不是那个意思，”鸿上非常无语地看着游作，他暂时找不到合适的措辞解释这个复杂的关系，而对方一如既往的耐心等他解释。  
“简单来讲，他这人比较精力旺盛，静不下心学习。”鸿上在心里想着自己的男朋友年轻气盛，经常晚上折腾到大半夜才放他休息。当初提议同居的时候鸿上只是觉得两个人互相照应会比较方便，没想到同居之后男朋友的本性才慢慢暴露。但是这些都不能提前告诉面前这个游作。  
游作看起来还在怀疑这个回答，于是鸿上决定说点什么转移他的注意力，“别对我期望太高啊，我们最开始可不是朋友，恶战了好几回又经历了很多事情最终才彼此和解的。”  
“有趣。”游作把下半张脸缩进被子里，但是鸿上知道他是在笑的，“真期待我们见面的那一天。”  
你不该期待的，但是鸿上把到嘴边的话又吞回肚里。

 

5

游作终于明白鸿上的话是什么意思，所有的期待都变成了复杂的情感。  
在link vrains世界几乎崩溃的时候他在和revolver决斗，并且双方都知道了对方的真实身份。Playmaker在高空的决斗平台上注视着对方，他理应愤怒的，但是无助感与这些年从未停止的渴望却远远盖过了对宿敌的愤怒。  
想要同当年拯救我的人一起开创崭新的未来。

 

6

二十一岁的鸿上在打完最后一行代码的时候，已经接近游作放学的时间。他披上外套，走出书房，之前在沙发上休息的少年已经消失了，但是他收起被子的时候还可以感觉到余留的温度。  
从某种意义上来说，他和游作正式认识彼此是非常巧合并且让人难忘的事情。鸿上很长一段时间无法接受藤木游作就是playmaker的事实，他拿着那份录像带，反反复复看，但是的确，和他记忆中那个总是神秘出现又消失的少年不同，这一次是以playmaker的身份出现的。  
而在此之前，他们真正意义上的第一次见面是很多年前的某个圣诞夜，鸿上记得自己许下愿望，然后睁眼就看到了“礼物”，一个刚刚从时空缝隙里过来的、一脸幼稚的游作。  
而再长大一些的时候，鸿上在父亲的实验室里，看到了那个曾经被自己认为是天使的男孩，只不过比记忆中瘦小了许多，更狼狈，几乎要死去的样子。  
但是那种感觉不会错的，一定就是他，曾经在圣诞夜见过的人。鸿上想要鼓励他，想要给他勇气，  
“——你，快起来！”

 

end


End file.
